Many engines, transmissions and other mechanical devices use headless bolts or studs for the fastening of related components. As used herein, the term "stud" or "headless bolt" refers generally to a shaft having screw threads formed along part of all of its length. When disassembling components of an engine or other mechanical device for repair, studs must be removed without damaging the threads. The removal of these studs is often a difficult, tedious and very expensive task. One makeshift method commonly used is to "double nut" a stud by threading two nuts onto the stud to be removed, and tightening each nut against the other in opposite directions until they abut and fixedly lock onto the stud. The assembled double nut and stud combination is then removed from the required mechanical device using the double nuts as a "head" for a conventional wrench or socket tool. After the stud is removed, the nuts must be loosened by rotating each in opposite directions and then backed off from the removed stud. This cumbersome and time consuming method is eliminated by use of stud removal tools.
However, in the past many stud removal tools were complex, either requiring many individual pieces, or were of a design which required a considerable amount of effort and physical manipulation in removing the headless bolt from the associated mechanical device. Additionally, many of these tools were very expensive to manufacture because of the large number and intricacy of the individual components. Furthermore, many of these tools were of a design which damaged or created excessive wear of the studs' threads.
The principle object of the present invention is to provide a tool capable of removing or installing studs with a means for grasping the stud which does not utilize roller or stop pins, springs, washers, large perpendicularly extending handles, ball or needle bearings and neither injures nor causes wear of the studs' threads. A further object is to provide a tool capable of removing helicoils and dowel pins as well as studs and headless screws.
Another object of the invention is to provide an improved stud tool which is compact in design to facilitate removal of studs from locations with close clearances and other obstructions such as cooling fins on engine blocks. Therefore, a correlative object of the invention is to provide a long cylindrical tool which is longitudinally uninterrupted and which tapers inward toward its locking end to give it increased strength and rigidity. An additional object is to provide a tool which is very compact in design, allowing the tool to be used in tight places and such locations with close clearances where many other tools would require greater clearance to operate.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a tool which is easy and comparatively inexpensive to manufacture and which, in use, is efficient for removal of studs in repair work or for insertion of studs in mass production applications.